Obsesión
by Subaru Sakurazuka
Summary: Es algo alterno, acutan todos, [menos KotorixDU] y las parejas que veran sera SxS, y FxK espero que les guste, se trata de la obsesión que todos tenemos hacia alguien o algo.
1. Chapter 1

**Obsesión**

**Nota antes de empezar:** Hm...un fic basado en la obsesión que tenemos todos con algo / alguien. Igual, ya saben, es comenzado por Subaru, con sus pensamientos deprimentes. Todo esto es antes de que alguien de esta serie tan buena, muriera.

**Advertencia:** Hay probabilidades de muertes, yaoi(SS(sexo salvajeXDU)), o lo que venga. De todas formas avisare antes. Solo hay aquí algunas...erm...solo empiezan con el yaoi pero al final no le puse nada explicito x3

Gracias por leer 

"Y es que la vida se acaba. Siempre hay sufrimiento, y felicidad, es lo que hace a la vida _interesante_. Para mi, la tristeza y la felicidad son la misma cosa, cuando uno se acostumbra a la soledad, tristeza y sufrimiento ya no duele, por que se va volviendo monótono.

Todo algún día acabara, y no me importa, ya no desde la muerte de mi hermana gemela. La persona que me alegraba el día, que le gustaba hacerme sonrojar con sus comentarios sobre Seishiro-san. Y es que al irse ella, llego a mi la soledad y tristeza. El odio y resentimiento. Ahora han muerto los sentimientos que todos tienen, que 'alegran' el mundo.

Pienso en matar al asesino de mi hermana, pero a veces lo pienso y creo que no podré. Nunca he podido matar a un ser vivo, y menos a alguien a quien _ame tanto_. Ese amor se ha convertido en odio, eso es lo que yo creo, por que aun sigo muy confundido, pero eso no me quita el deseo de vengarme, sin embargo, quiero que todo cambie.

Y es que a pesar de las heridas, creo que se volvió mi dueño, y me encariñe con el, aun que después de enterarme que es un asesino, que pertenece al Clan Sakurazukamori. Es el amo de las ilusiones, y parece alguien tan normal, que tiene sentimientos, pero no. Es todo una ilusión.

El sabe perfectamente lo que los demás creen y puede engañarlos fácilmente, incluyéndome. Incluso, puede jugar con ellos, y ahora veo, que el también tiene sentimientos, pero no los muestra, los quiere muertos, pero no importa, por que yo me encargare de revivirlos, lo mas probable es que lo haga enojar, pero no me importa, por que al menos se concentrara en mi, su odio se dirigirá a mi, su tiempo a mi. Tendré su atención.

_Y es que aun que me guste la atención, no es mi fascinación._

Se que también usa la venganza como un arma. Lo sé. Lo he visto. Aun que lo _odie_ por lo que me hizo, aun creo que no debe de hacer eso, no debe envenenar su alma. Creo que a veces siento debilidad por el, pero no lo demostrare. No lo haré. Tal ves las palabras puedan mentir, pero no la mirada. Muy en el fondo de mi alma, espero que el cambie, pero para bien. Se que esta mal que me guste, que me haya enamorado, pero ya no me importa, por que pienso acabar con el. Aun que siempre haya una parte de mi que me lo impida y otra que me aliente a hacerlo.

Se que es muy egoísta, solo piensa en si mismo. Solo se preocupa por si mismo, y si es que pregunta por otra persona, por su bienestar, es solo por compromiso. O seguramente será por que esta en _estado automático_. En realidad no le interesa en nada. Solo se mira a el mismo, y aun que vea sus _defectos_, y se critique en silencio, eso no le quita lo egoísta que es. No se le quitara, lo se muy bien.

_Y solo me dejo, con olor a perfume de su ego._

Últimamente llueve mucho, y el cielo esta cubierto por nubes negras y grises. Gris como ahora mi vida se ve. Y no me quejo, el único brillo que ahora hay esta en mis ojos. Esos ojos que se que le agradan a alguien, que le agrada mi color _verde esmeralda_. Y aun que me mira, siento dolor, también siento dolor cuando los vagos recuerdos de el me dicen '_me gustas_' '_estoy enamorado de ti_' y ahora se que solo me dirá '_me gustabas_' aun así me duele.

Me duele aun mas cuando las personas solo se acercan a mi por mi físico. En realidad solo quieren alguna relación, algo que no quiero dar. Y a la única persona que se lo quiero dar, nunca me pregunto si aceptaba una relación. Nunca lo dijo.

Aun que su piel es suave, se que me lastimara. Sus manos cuando acarician mi mejilla, son frías. Sus uñas me lastiman, como si el fuera una _bestia_. Su mirada me paraliza. A veces no parece humano, pero se que cuando duerme, parece alguien común y corriente, pero aun así bello.

Y detesto cada sentimiento y pensamiento dirigido hacia el. Pierdo mi tiempo en el. Le estoy dando lo que quiere, aun que aun no se da cuenta." – cada momento que pasaba, consumía mas cigarro del que estaba acostumbrado.

Sentado en su cama, su vista fija en el balcón, viendo la nada pasar. Se levanto, perezosamente, abriendo las puertas que daban paso al balcón, salió. La lluvia lo golpeaba duramente, sin piedad alguna, y el, acostumbrado al dolor, solo lo disfrutaba. Era un masoquista, y lo sabia perfectamente.

Su ropa mojada, se apegaba a su cuerpo, dejando ver la forma de su cuerpo delgado y fuerte. Los relámpagos eran cada ves mas seguidos, igual que los rayos mientras que los truenos dejaban demasiado ruido. Las calles se veían solas, sin alguna alma. Su vista paseaba, viendo los alrededores, como ahora la ciudad era gris, cubierta por la soledad y la lluvia fría. Aun con una pequeña esperanza, su vista buscaba a una persona, sabia que estaba cerca, pues las marcas en el dorso de sus manos empezaban a brillar, mostrándole que su cazador se encontraba muy cerca.

Un ruido dentro de su habitación lo distrajo, aun que el sonido de los truenos eran fuertes, pudo escuchar aquel ruido. Un rayo ilumino un pedazo de su oscura habitación, pudo notar un pequeño brillo a lo lejos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a abrir aquella puerta movediza, entrando así a su habitación nuevamente. Trato de prender la luz en su mesita de noche, mas esta no prendió. Seguramente por el clima, un cable de luz se había caído, así dejándolo sin luz como su mundo.

Cada paso que daba, las estrellas en sus manos brillaban con mas intensidad. Ya lo sabía, aquel pequeño brillo había venido de su cazador. Se detuvo, mirando directamente donde momentos antes se encontraba aquel brillo.

Hm...ya veo, ya sabes que me encuentro aquí, Subaru-kun... – y una figura alta salió de entre las sombras mas oscuras.

¿A que viniste? – pregunto sin dar rodeos.

¿Ni un "hola" me das, Subaru-kun?

No lo mereces, ¿qué quieres?

Hay, que amargado te has vuelto. Solo vengo a recalcar que tu me perteneces.

¿Y por que a recalcar? ¿tienes miedo a algo o alguien, Seishiro-san?

Eso...por el momento no te incumbe.

Se acerco a paso lento, hasta encontrarse cara a cara con su Subaru. Miro aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le gustaban, pero nunca lo admitiría. Ya no tenían tanto brillo como antes, tal ves..., si, tal ves el podía devolver aquel brillo.

Subaru tomo posición de "defensa" no sabia lo que Seishiro tenia en mente, y es preferible prevenir que lamentar.

¿Qué pasa, Subaru-kun?

¿Qué quieres que pase?

Ha...esa pregunta no la debió de hacer. Seishiro tomo con delicadeza la cara de Subaru, acercándola a la suya, en los ojos del Sumeragi se reflejaba el miedo. Rozó sus labios con el mas pequeño, quien al instante tembló y los escalofríos lo envolvieron. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el asesino de su hermana?

Trato de huir, pero sintió como el brazo fuerte de aquel asesino le rodeo la cintura, atrapándolo. Intento nuevamente huir, hasta que un beso suave lo calmo. El aroma que despedía el Sakurazukamori lo envolvía, embriagándolo. La mano del Sumeragi poco a poco se poso en la mejilla de su cazador, mientras que la otra mano se posaba en el hombro de esté.

Los besos del Sakurazukamori eran dulces y suaves. Beso toda la cara de Subaru, volviendo a llegar a los labios, ahora lamiéndolos y dando pequeños mordiscos. Subaru no pudo evitar gemir, sus labios que antes eran vírgenes, estaban siendo devorados por su cazador. La lengua de Seishiro rápidamente entro, no perdiendo la oportunidad que gracias a los gemidos abrió un poco la boca.

Examino esa cálida cavidad, acariciando con su lengua hasta llegar con la de Subaru y bailar con ella. Luchando por ver quien sería el domador esa noche. Aun que Subaru sabia de antemano quien lo sería.

Los relámpagos adornaban el cielo, mientras los rayos y los truenos bailaban, creando su propia música. No fueron los únicos en bailar, la pareja que se besaba dentro de aquel departamento también lo hacia a su estilo propio, para después crear ellos su propia música hecha de gemidos y quejidos. Y lo que inundaba aquella habitación era el olor de los dos, combinados con el de sexo.

Mientras afuera el único liquido que caía era el agua, por la lluvia, el de aquel lugar era solo la blancura que demostraba que llegaban al placer, y sangre manchando la sabana, cayendo de la piel de ellos dos.

La mañana llego, y ellos apenas consiguieron dormir, no era que no hubieran dormido por insomnio.

Kamui llego corriendo, se le había hecho tarde para llegar al Campus, no era por que se hubiera quedado dormido, si no por que tuvo otras cosas que hacer antes de llegar esa mañana a su colegio.

Ya había tratado de olvidar a Kotori, no de esa forma, si no solamente de que aquel recuerdo no le doliera, mas Fuma ya no tenia esa mirada de maldad. Algo había cambiado y tenia que ver que era.

Entro a su salón y quien le saludo felizmente era Keiichi, regalándole una linda sonrisa.

¿Cómo estas, Kamui-chan? – pregunto alegremente Keiichi

Bien, gracias. – contesto con un sonrojo por la sonrisa y mirada de Keiichi, que se posaban en el.

La clase no tardo en comenzar, todos los estudiantes del Campus Clamp estaban en clases.

Subby! Te extrañe tanto! – dijo alegremente Hokuto, fundiéndose en un abrazo con su querido gemelo.

...¿Hokuto-chan? – dijo Subaru asombrado

Si, esto es solo un sueño, pero ¿sabes que? Voy a volver! No creas que dejare que Sei-chan me mantenga encerrada mas tiempo, volveré y haré que Sei-chan cambie!.

No pudo creer nada Subaru, al alejarse Hokuto de el, despertó. Todo fue un sueño, pero igual y Hokuto si volvía, pues incluso le dijo que eso era un sueño... ¿pero...y si no es realidad?

Abrió los ojos, viendo con mas claridad que toda su habitación estaba hecho un desastre. Trato de moverse pero un fuerte dolor invadió su cuerpo, haciéndole gruñir, además de que un brazo fuerte le sostenía de la cintura.

Se viro lentamente, encontrándose de frente con el Sakurazukamori, quien aun se encontraba dormido. Cerro los ojos y se acorruco, que mas daba dormir un par de horas mas.

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Bueno, espero que les guste este fic que acabo de empezar, y aun que me va bien y todo eso en la sección de YuGiOh! Espero que esta sección tenga mas lectores y escritores!

Cuídense mucho!


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsesión**

**Nota antes de empezar:** Este eppy va dedicado a Tsugumi-san. Animo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos, no tenia ganas, aun tenia algo de sueño, perezosamente se viro, encontrando solo la cama revuelta. ¿Seishiro se había marchado? Si, era lo mas seguro...

-Solo viene a tener placer y luego se larga...

-Por favor, Subaru-kun¿crees que solo a eso vengo? – se escucho una voz que provenía de adentro del baño – solo me levante a prepararte la bañera¿o quieres desayunar primero?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos brazos largos y fuertes le rodearon al cintura y un aroma muy conocido le envolvió.

-Sabes bien que me perteneces, no dejare que un compañerito de tu salón te toque.

-Fuuma¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo estar aquí? Vengo a verte, Kamui

-No, pero tu...

-Oh! Vamos, a veces dejo que Fuuma salga un rato, pero lo tengo que manejar, quiere nuevamente dominar este cuerpo, pero no. – dijo posando su cabeza en el cuello de Kamui. – tu sabes bien que el es solo un cuerpo para rellenar el vació que se necesitaba en tu destino, solo que lamentablemente te encariñaste con el y ni modo, las consecuencias las sufres tu.

-Eso no es cierto! También Fuuma!

-No, ese era su destino. Tu tienes la culpa por encariñarte con la gente que no debes. Incluso se que te has encariñado mucho con Sumeragi...

Esta vez Kamui calló. Era cierto, y tal ves no era solo cariño... pero sentía la misma atracción hacia Fuuma, o era Kamui? Estaba tan confuso. ¿Qué podía hacer? Pensar, no, no tenia ganas de eso, solo se inundaría mas en ese hoyo sin fin y sería muy difícil conseguir la cordura para tratar de salir.

Kamui escapo de los brazos y los besos de Fuuma que le daba en el cuello. No podía pensar si Fuuma lo estaba confundiendo mas, mintiéndole ideas que tal ves en todo esto el tenia razón. Tal ves el estaba mal, todo lo había hecho mal.

-Volverás, Kamui-kun... volverás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El dolor que sentía cada vez era mas, y en su boca se combinaban los quejidos y gemidos. Los besos vagaban por su pecho y su cuello. El movimiento que hacia con su cuerpo le producía dolor.

-Tranquilo, Subaru-kun, no haré algo que te duela esta vez. Creo que fue suficiente por este día, tu cuerpo aun lo reciente.

En la tina el agua se empezaba a calmar, y los quejidos habían cesado, dejando el camino libre a los gemidos. No tardo Subaru en explotar en la boca de su cazador.

-Nada cambiara¿verdad Seishiro-san? – pregunto con la vista abajo

-¿El que, Subaru-kun?

-¿Dónde tienes a mi hermana? El alma de mi hermana. – se corrigió

-En el Sakura, lo sabes bien¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada... también es imposible que alguna alma salga¿verdad?

-Si, es cierto. – Dijo, acomodando a Subaru entre sus piernas, recargándolo en su pecho. - ¿por qué¿Qué pasa, Subaru-kun?

-Nada... – suspiro algo cansado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el parque Ueno, el Sakura se mecía con violencia, y aun que el viento aun no soplaba de tal manera, el Sakura lo hacia como si lo fuese. Era el único árbol que lo hacia. Algo raro estaba sucediendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Has visto a Subaru-san? – pregunto Kamui

-No¿por qué¿pasa algo? – pregunto Sorata, quien lo observaba detenidamente, haciendo sentir a Kamui nervioso.

-No, es que no lo he visto en todo el día.

-Ah, ya se reportara – dijo sonriéndole. – ahora vamos de compras! Ya habíamos quedado con Arashi y Yuzu!

-No tengo ganas de ir...

-No, lo siento mucho Kamui, pero ya habíamos quedado, no puedes dejarlas así! Iré a llamarlas.

-No! Espera!...- demasiado tarde, Sorata se había ido.

Solo esperaba al menos encontrarse con Subaru en el camino, quería verlo, estaba confundido y tal ves el podría ayudarlo. Tal ves.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seishiro ya se había marchado, y Subaru no tenia ganas de quedarse mas tiempo dentro de ese lugar, estaba bien si estaba con alguien, pero a decir verdad a el nunca le había gustado la soledad, pero estaba mas acostumbrado a esta que nada, pero aun así le disgustaba tanto...

Esos días en Tokio estaban cambiando, a cierta hora de la tarde el viento soplaba con violencia y la lluvia se dejaba caer, ahuyentando a las personas que tenían que ocultarse. Si seguía así, habrían muchos muertos, pues las cosas en exceso nunca son buenas.

Camino despacio, el viento le ayudaba, se sentía mejor, pues aquel sueño le había asustado algo, y se sentía algo estúpido. Obviamente era solo un simple sueño.

Sin darse cuenta fue a parar al parque Ueno, y vio a lo lejos el Sakura, donde su hermana había quedado atrapada. Se acerco, miro el árbol con determinación, se veía algo extraño¿estaría pasando algo? Tal ves el Sakura tenia hambre...

El parque empezó a temblar, Subaru miro hacia todos lados, tal ves era un dragón que atacaba, mas el Sakura obtuvo un resplandor, dejándolo ciego. Sintió un golpe, seguramente se estrello contra algo, mas su vista se cegó por completo y reposo en la oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota de la autora:**

Gomen nasai por hacerlo tan corto!

Lo que pasa es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además creo que es mejor dejarlo en esa parte y ando muy metida en los fics de Laruku ..U Pero espero que sea del agrado de todos este eppy!

Tsugumi-san, aun que este eppy es muy cortito se lo dedico sonria! La vida no es mala, nada mas se pone a jugar pues uno se aburre fácilmente¿no lo cree así? Con tantas cosas, la vida se empieza a hacer interesante! Usted sabe que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea y que la quiero mucho, mucho!

Disculpenme por no contestar sus reviews, pero sigan enviandome por que no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando los leo! Tomo encuenta todas sus opiniones, amenazas y quejas! Muchas gracias!

Tetsuya Ogawa.


End file.
